Cesser de Penser à Toi
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Si Sasuke avait cessé de penser au blond, il serait encore en couple avec son dernier ex. Si Naruto avait cessé de penser à lui, il serait encore là-bas, quelque part, dans l'oubli, dans la nature, à boire, à pleurer peut-être, aussi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils allaient toujours revenir l'un vers l'autre." NaruSasu. UA.


Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Cesser de Penser à Toi

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K+

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Cesser de Penser à Toi**

* * *

_One more kiss and we'll say goodbye_

_One last glass, you and I are over_

_Almost over_

_One last dance, we say goodnight_

_One more chance to close your eyes_

_It's over_

_Almost over..._

\- Hedley.

* * *

Tout le monde fait des erreurs. L'erreur est humaine. Et c'était humain, aussi, de pardonner. Complètement et stupidement humain. Ce fut du moins les pensées de Sasuke tandis qu'il se contemplait dans le long miroir sur pied qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. En train de s'habiller d'un magnifique habit chic et classique, de couleur noir, il soupirait en se demandant ce que diable il était en train de faire. Stupide, oui. Tellement stupide.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu retirer de sa tête les yeux bleus de cet homme ni son sourire, ni sa personnalité. Belle, tout de même, si on oubliait tout le reste… Il ferma les siens un instant, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Six ans. Sasuke avait compté les années, misérablement.

Il avait peut-être changé. Peut-être…

Son cœur n'irait jamais ailleurs et Sasuke en était parfaitement conscient. Il le savait. Il ne serait jamais amoureux d'un autre comme il était amoureux de cet homme et c'était inutile d'essayer de s'en dissuader.

\- J'irai en enfer, souffla-t-il en prenant son porte monnaie sur sa table de chevet et en quittant son appartement.

Il s'installa derrière le volant de sa voiture et regarda l'heure. Il avait dix minutes d'avance. Le restaurant était à cinq minutes en voiture. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Ça ne lui donnerait que plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement. Dieu… Il était si nerveux…

Il démarra le moteur et s'enligna sur la route, au moment où son téléphone portable se mettait à sonner. Jurant tout bas de ne pas avoir pris ses écouteurs, il se tortilla pour essayer de prendre son portable sans trop bouger le volant. Il parvint après maintes tentatives de le poser sur le siège à côté de lui et miracle, il sonnait encore. Il mit le haut parleur tout en décrochant.

\- Oui ?

La voix de son meilleur ami retentit dans sa voiture.

\- Hé Sas'ke !

\- Salut Suigetsu.

\- Tu fous quoi ?

\- Je suis en voiture…

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui.

\- Mec, tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! Tu vas où, en boîte ?

\- Non, Suigetsu, marmonna-t-il en virant à droite. Je… J'ai un rendez-vous.

Son cœur battait si fort. Il savait exactement que Suigetsu allait vouloir en savoir plus. Le jeune homme était son meilleur ami depuis des années. Au lycée, ils avaient découverts qu'ils étaient tous deux gays. Et comme tout adolescent, ils avaient essayé d'être ensembles. Mais cela avait été un fiasco. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être amants. En partie parce qu'ils étaient mieux comme amis, et aussi, surtout, parce que Sasuke n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour une seule personne.

\- Vraiment ? s'extasia Suigetsu. Tu m'as pas dit que t'avais rencontré quelqu'un ! Ça va te faire du bien, depuis le temps que tu te morfonds.

\- Sui… avoua Sasuke, honteux. Je n'ai rencontré personne.

Un silence s'ensuivit, si long que Sasuke crut que la ligne s'était interrompue. Il conduisit sans dire un mot, les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit par demander Suigetsu.

Trop lourd sur son cœur, Sasuke répondit rapidement.

\- Il est en ville, Suigetsu.

\- Sasuke... Quand tu dis « il »… De qui est-ce que tu parles exactement ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre brusquement. Il savait que le sermon viendrait.

Son silence répondit à son ami aussi bien que n'importe quel mot.

\- Sasuke, t'es pas sérieux ? T'apprendras jamais ou quoi ? Ce gars t'a brisé le cœur au moins cent fois. Tu as pleuré pour lui pendant des années, et là tu recommences ?

\- Suigetsu, je sais ce que je fais… Et puis, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

\- Ce sera sa putain de millième chance ! C'est qu'un profiteur, il t'a jamais aimé, Sas'ke !

\- Tu te trompes.

Suigetsu avait beau avoir raison sur le fait que Naruto était un profiteur, qu'il l'avait fait souffrir pendant des années et qu'il n'avait su que le faire pleurer. Mais il se trompait sur ce dernier point. Sasuke savait au fond de lui que malgré ses innombrables erreurs, Naruto l'avait aimé. Il ne saurait seulement pas dire pendant combien de temps, ni s'il l'aimait encore, mais il le croyait dur comme fer. Naruto l'avait aimé.

\- On verra lequel de nous deux s'est trompé, finit par dire Suigetsu. Mais Sasuke, je veux juste que rien de mal ne t'arrive encore une fois. Tu sais qu'il a un sale pouvoir sur toi, et je sais qu'il te fera souffrir, c'est inévitable. La dernière fois, tu t'es retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Mouais. Tu lui trouves toujours des excuses.

\- Tout ira bien Suigetsu. Je t'appelle quand je rentre. C'est qu'un rendez-vous, je ne vais pas lui retomber tout de suite dans les bras.

\- Mais ça ne saura pas tarder, grommela son meilleur ami.

\- À plus tard, Suigetsu.

\- Aller, à plus, Sas'.

Sasuke raccrocha tout en inspirant profondément. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il avait tellement raison. Et lui était un idiot. Un pauvre idiot, qui était tombé éperdument amoureux il y avait de ça treize ans. Il avait quatorze ans à l'époque. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce garçon, il était devenu sa raison d'être. Il lui avait tout donné. Tout. Sa virginité, sa dignité, son amour, tout… tout ce qu'il avait eu à donner.

* * *

_Le jeune homme était impatient. Jetant des petits coups d'œil à la pendule en haut du tableau, il se dit avec une joie non contenue qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes au cours de mathématiques. Le prof était si ennuyant, et il était impatient de rejoindre son petit ami. _

_Ç__a faisait deux ans qu'il le connaissait et deux qu'il était amoureux fou de lui. Naruto Uzumaki, le __«__ bad boy __»__ du lycée, le don juan, le plus beau gar__ç__on qui ait jamais marché dans les corridors de l'établissement, avait volé son cœur dès la première rencontre._

_Quelques mois plus t__ô__t, il avait vécu sa première rupture amoureuse, mais il mentirait s'il disait que __ç__a l'avait fait souffrir. Ce qui lui avait fait mal, c'était que Suigetsu, lui, en ait souffert. Mais Suigetsu et lui étaient amis. Meilleurs amis. __Ê__tre en couple avait été une catastrophe, ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, pas dans une optique amoureuse, du moins. Sasuke s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance physique pour lui et essayer de faire l'amour les avait rendus tous deux profondément mal à l'aise alors ils n'avaient rien fait, au final, décidant plut__ô__t d'en rester là._

_Et puis Suigetsu avait vu en lui. Il avait compris que son cœur battait pour Naruto Uzumaki, le tombeur__…_

_Le jeune homme était époustouflant, Suigetsu lui-même ne pouvait nier qu'il était superbe, et il n'en voulait pas à Sasuke d'être tombé sous son charme incroyable. Grand, blond, le teint délicieusement halé, les yeux bleus étincelants et profonds, envo__û__tants. Il avait une beauté certaine qui faisait tomber les filles à ses pieds. Ce que Sasuke aimait le plus, c'était sa personnalité. Il était dr__ô__le, un peu tête enflée avec tout son succès, son talent pour les sports, mais il était surtout attachant. Il aimait tout le monde, avait beaucoup de petites amies, et même une fois on l'avait vu avec un mec, lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans. C'était après cela que Sasuke avait réalisé qu'il avait une chance avec lui et qu'il s'était permis de tomber profondément amoureux de lui. Jusqu'alors, il avait essayé de résister, croyant que le blond ne pouvait pas être gay. Mais résister au blond s'était révélé, et pour les nombreuses années à venir, une tâche impossible. _

_C'était il y avait quelques semaines. Naruto l'avait approché dans le couloir à la fin des cours et lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui. Sasuke n'avait jamais été plus heureux dans sa vie. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et Naruto comblait sa solitude à lui tout seul. Il avait accepté si vite de sortir avec lui, il attendait ce jour depuis deux longues années__…_

_La cloche retentit à 15 h 30 pile, et Sasuke récupéra ses choses en un temps record, balan__ç__ant son sac sur son épaule. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, et Naruto l'avait invité à sortir. Il avait des tonnes de travaux et devoirs mais __ç__a attendrait. Il mettrait sa vie en suspens pour se consacrer à lui._

_Il le retrouva près de sa case, en train de discuter avec des amis. Lorsqu'il le vit, Naruto planta ses amis, attrapa son sac et courut vers lui._

_\- Hey bébé. _

_Et il l'embrassait, avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Il avait cette fa__ç__on de le toucher, de passer ses mains sur sa taille pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Naruto était passionné, quand il aimait, il le démontrait, et son toucher enflammait le corps de Sasuke, faisait augmenter en intensité sa propre passion._

_Il aimait tout de lui. Son odeur qui l'enivrait lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, qui l'envahissait. Sasuke était conscient, quelque part au fond de lui, que Naruto était comme un papillon. Il se posait sur une fleur un jour, et le lendemain s'envolait vers une autre. Il savait que le jeune homme avait la réputation d'aller voir ailleurs lorsqu'il se lassait d'une personne, et qu'avait-il, lui, de plus que les autres ? Qu'avait-il qui ferait en sorte que Naruto reste avec lui ? Mais lorsque le blond l'embrassait, le touchait, le prenait dans ses bras, il oubliait cette probabilité. Il oubliait qu'un jour Naruto s'envolerait loin de lui et il oubliait qu'à ce moment-là il aurait le cœur en mille morceaux._

_\- Tu es prêt pour ce soir ? susurra Naruto à son oreille, glissant ses mains plus bas vers son dos._

_\- On va quelque part ?_

_\- Non, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller chez moi et juste__…__ être tous les deux. Mes parents seront absents. _

_Sasuke leva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux bleus de son petit copain._

_\- OK, murmura-t-il._

_Le blond glissa sa main dans la sienne._

_\- Y'aura que toi et moi. _

_Puis il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Sasuke se perdit un peu plus dans l'abysse profond qu'était son amour pour lui._

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais seul avec le blond, entraîné dans le lit de celui-ci, il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire non. Et puis, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il avait juste cru que ça n'arriverait pas si vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment été prêt, mais l'expérience avait été tout de même agréable. Naruto avait pris soin de lui, il avait été doux.

Sa plus grande crainte, c'était qu'après le sexe, Naruto se volatilise et le quitte. Mais non. Ils avaient été ensembles près d'un an après, rendant Sasuke encore plus fou de lui, encore plus amoureux, et sa confiance aveugle était devenue encore plus aveugle.

Sasuke gara sa voiture à deux pas de l'entrée du restaurant. Il se pencha pour observer l'édifice. Un restaurant italien, assez réputé. Il était déjà venu manger ici avec un de ses ex. Chacun de ses rendez-vous et de ses relations par le passé avaient été des échecs. Il n'avait jamais pu s'ouvrir à quelqu'un comme il s'était ouvert, cœur et âme, à Naruto. Aucun des hommes qu'il avait fréquenté ne lui avaient fait oublier _celui-là_.

Il secoua doucement la tête en se disant que peut-être il devrait appeler Suigetsu et lui demander s'il voulait faire un truc. Peut-être que ce rendez-vous était une très mauvaise idée.

Mais il reprit son courage et sortit de sa voiture. Il referma la portière et se dirigea vers l'entrée, où une dame l'emmena vers la table qu'il avait réservée. Là, il constata qu'il avait effectivement de l'avance.

Peu importe. Il avait besoin de temps.

* * *

_Ce fut quelques mois plus tard, à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, que Naruto le fit pour la première fois. Brisa son cœur. _

_L'été était, jusqu'alors, magnifique. Mais Naruto avait commencé à ne plus donner de nouvelles, Sasuke l'appelant sans arrêt, le blond ne retournant jamais ses messages. __À__ la veille de son anniversaire, Naruto l'avait finalement appelé pour lui dire, au téléphone, qu'il le quittait. _

_\- Désolé bébé. Je__…__É__coute, on n'est pas fait pour être ensembles tous les deux._

_Cela avaient été ses mots. Chez lui, assis sur son lit, Sasuke avait vu son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Et __ç__a n'avait été que la première fois. _

_Au milieu de l'année scolaire qui avait suivi, Naruto, qui avait paradé comme d'habitude au bras de nombreuses filles et un gar__ç__on dans le lot, était revenu vers lui. Il s'était excusé des centaines de fois, lui avait payé des rendez-vous à tomber par terre, s'était incliné devant lui, avait même versé des larmes, implorant son pardon. Sasuke, jeune et na__ï__f, avait oublié en un coup de baguette magique les semaines durant lesquelles il avait pleuré, profondément blessé et déprimé après sa première véritable rupture. Il lui était retombé dans les bras._

_Jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, ils avaient filé le parfait bonheur. Naruto était un petit copain plein de passion, prenant soin de lui comme d'un roi. Quelques mois après son dix-huitième anniversaire, Sasuke avait appris qu'il le trompait. __À__ nouveau, il avait été détruit. Il avait passé l'année à broyer du noir, ayant un mal terrible à se relever. Suigetsu avait été là pour lui, n'ayant jamais réalisé auparavant l'ampleur des sentiments de Sasuke pour Naruto. Il n'avait pas cru que c'était du sérieux pour lui. Et son ami s'était mis à ha__ï__r le blond un peu plus. _

_Il s'était écoulé une bonne année avant que Naruto ne revienne, à nouveau, vers lui. Cette fois, il ne lui avait pas demandé de le reprendre. Il s'était juste excusé pour le mal fait et lui avait demandé si c'était possible qu'ils soient amis, que peut-être c'était mieux pour eux. Sasuke l'avait ignoré pendant des semaines, ne pouvait supporter d'être juste un ami, imaginant la torture que ce serait d'être à ses c__ô__tés et le voir sortir avec d'autres que lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, croyant être finalement passé à autre chose, il avait accepté._

_Les mois avaient continués de s'écouler et, étrangement, Naruto, d'ordinaire un coureur de jupon, était resté célibataire. Ils étaient devenus proches, de vrais amis, et Sasuke s'était surpris à trouver que ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Il avait donc cru être finalement guéri de l'amour empoisonné du blond. _

_Ils étaient, l'année suivante, entrés à l'université. Il avait choisi les sciences pures, et le blond avait pris histoire. Les deux programmes se reliaient pour beaucoup de cours donc ils se voyaient souvent. Suigetsu l'avait averti de faire attention, de ne pas replonger, mais Sasuke n'avait rien vu venir. Lentement, inconsciemment, il était retombé durement amoureux. __Ê__tre si près de Naruto l'avait autrefois tué. Désormais, ils avaient une relation plus amicale, plus approfondie. C'était une relation basée sur quelque chose de nouveau, inexplorée contrairement au passé. _

_Naruto lui avait demandé d'être son colocataire et, bien s__û__r, Sasuke n'avait pas pu dire non. Doucement, au fil du temps, ils s'étaient mis à coucher ensembles. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Sasuke avait pleuré, sous le choc d'avoir cédé, mais Naruto lui avait dit que s'il ne voulait pas continuer, il le laisserait tranquille. Il avait dit qu'ils pouvaient juste avoir du sexe sans rien d'autre, sans attendre rien de l'autre. _

_Sasuke n'avait jamais pu dire si cela l'avait soulagé ou blessé davantage. _

_Et comme si c'était écrit dans le ciel, ils étaient redevenus un couple._

* * *

Il avait été si stupide, pensa-t-il en revenant au présent. La tête plongée dans ses mains, il se répéta machinalement ces mots. Comment pouvait-il le pardonner à chaque fois ?

Il soupira en sortant son téléphone portable. Jetant un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui, il fouilla dans sa messagerie et trouva le message vocal que Naruto lui avait envoyé, quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il croyait, comme chaque jour depuis ces six années, qu'il avait disparu de la surface terrestre.

« _Cher Sasuke_

_Je sais que tu m'as rayé de ta vie il y a bien longtemps et je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir y entrer à nouveau. Je suis conscient des ravages que j'y ai occasionnés. Je voulais simplement savoir s'il était possible de nous voir. J'ai besoin de te parler. Je n'ai aucune attente envers toi, je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes._

_Naruto._ »

Le numéro inconnu, au départ, l'avait intrigué. C'était la signature et le fait que la personne connaissait son prénom qui, lentement, lui avaient fait comprendre que c'était Naruto. Six ans s'étaient écoulés, et Naruto semblait différent dans son message, dans le choix des mots, dans ce qu'il lui disait. Il semblait plus mûr. Il semblait transformé, et il avait craqué. Curieux de voir ce qui avait mit six ans. Avide de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Impatient de savoir si, lorsqu'il le reverrait, il retomberait indubitablement amoureux de lui ou si, cette fois, c'était véritablement terminé. Alors il avait accepté. Et il était là aujourd'hui.

Ils s'étaient échangés quelques messages, organisant leur « rendez-vous », qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Le blond voulait parler. Parler de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être des six années qui les séparaient. Les six années qui avaient fait retomber la poussière de leur relation difficile, chaotique, cette relation qui avait laissé le cœur de Sasuke comme un champ de mine après une guerre dévastatrice. Parler de ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps à revenir. Parler de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas prévenu avant son départ. Parler de ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça, sans même dire au revoir ni même lui dire où il partait.

Sa « disparition » avait définitivement mit un terme à leur relation et après ce départ, il avait totalement cessé d'y croire. Il avait essayé de refaire sa vie, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais jamais le grand amour n'était arrivé, jamais il n'avait eu de coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait eu ces papillons dans le ventre comme il en avait eu avec Naruto. Et le blond était devenu comme un fantôme, invisible, mais toujours là à le hanter et à l'empêcher d'être heureux.

Et puis, doucement, il avait réussi à se détacher de cette relation et à en avoir d'autres. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait eu que des histoires d'un soir, jamais rien de sérieux. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Naruto l'avait profondément traumatisé et il avait peur de souffrir encore, et en même temps, il n'était plus capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme il avait aimé le blond. Mais les années étaient passées et l'absence du blond avait rendu l'air plus facile à respirer et il avait eu quelques petits copains. Certaines de ces relations avaient même dépassé ses attentes, mais au final, il avait toujours été celui à y mettre fin. Et aujourd'hui il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Chaque homme qu'il avait fréquenté avait été gentil, tendre, attentionné et l'avait rendu heureux, chaque homme avait été le petit ami parfait. Mais chaque homme n'était pas Naruto.

Alors il s'était peu à peu fait à l'idée qu'être célibataire, ce n'était pas si mal.

Au bout de dix minutes, l'une des serveuses s'approcha et lui demanda s'il voulait prendre le menu.

\- J'attends quelqu'un, en fait, répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire poli et s'éloigna. Sasuke la suivit des yeux tout en reportant ensuite son regard sur son portable.

L'heure avançait. Il crut presque entendre le tic-tac du temps, bruit infernal, envahir sa tête et lui souffler une vérité qu'il cherchait absolument à ignorer.

Il attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint lui demander s'il était prêt à prendre le carton du menu, il ravala sa salive en sentant son cœur bondir douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il la renvoya en lui rappelant qu'il attendait quelqu'un et que cette personne avait sûrement dû avoir un pépin. Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, il sortit son téléphone et constata que ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait. Naruto avait une demi-heure de retard.

Il attendit encore quinze minutes, vingt, vingt-cinq, trente, après quoi, ce fut trop. Une heure de retard. Comment justifier une heure de retard ? C'était la moindre des choses d'être à l'heure quand on disparaissait six ans pour revenir ensuite, espérant que tout redevienne comme avant ! Il se leva brusquement de son siège, s'excusa auprès de l'employé qui passait par là, et quitta avec empressement le restaurant.

En sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec lui. Alors qu'il sortait, lui marchait vers l'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux, l'un devant l'autre. Chacun cessant de respirer un instant.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, essayant de chasser la tristesse qui maquillait son visage sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. C'était son instinct premier. La première chose que son corps faisait lorsqu'il voyait le blond. Montrer que tout allait bien, qu'il ne souffrait pas. Montrer qu'il n'avait pas envie de pleurer parce qu'encore une fois, Naruto l'avait déçu. Parce qu'encore une fois, Naruto avait brisé les pauvres espoirs qu'il avait.

Mais cette fois-ci, camoufler l'immense colère et tristesse qu'il ressentait fut impossible. Et Naruto. C'était Naruto. Là, devant lui. Après six ans sans le voir. Six ans loin de lui. C'était comme si ça lui revenait en plein visage comme une gifle de force infinie. Comme un torrent glacé tombant droit sur son corps, le noyant, le tuant. Il réalisait que, même s'il s'était voilé la face pendant toutes ces années, Naruto lui avait manqué. L'amour qu'il avait eu pour lui - qu'il avait encore ? - était si puissant, si viscéral, si profond, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en libérer. Et il se sentit si misérable, alors qu'à nouveau il avait été prêt à lui faire confiance, assis, seul, dans ce stupide restaurant à l'attendre. À attendre le seul putain d'homme qu'il voulait et qui n'était jamais capable, pour une fois, de ne pas le décevoir.

Le blond parut décontenancé, également. Il était habillé d'un magnifique veston noir, en dessous du quel il portait une chemise orange. Sa couleur fétiche. Un pantalon noir classique et des chaussures propres. Sasuke remarqua son visage, rasé à la perfection, ses yeux plus matures qu'il ne s'en rappelait. Ses cheveux, un peu plus courts, mais toujours aussi fous. Il était plus grand que lui. Son corps, musclé, n'avait pas changé. Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces six années ? Qui était-il devenu ? Était-il différent ou n'avait-il pas changé du tout ? Avait-il eu des relations… ?

Mais Sasuke décida de ne pas se torturer plus. Reprenant ses esprits après ce blocage cérébral, il grimaça, la douleur revenant le fouetter sauvagement, et se détourna du regard bleu qu'il avait tant aimé.

\- Sasuke… commença le blond.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. J'en ai assez, c'est fini. J'en ai fini avec toi !

\- Sasuke, attends, laisse-moi…

\- Non !

Il courut jusqu'à sa portière et, sans un regard, monta dans sa voiture. Malgré son envie brûlante de se jeter sur lui et l'étreindre jusqu'à en perdre le nord. Six ans, six ans, six ans sans sentir son odeur, sans entendre sa voix, sans même savoir s'il existait toujours. Après tout, c'était vrai, il aurait pu être mort, non ? Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie, rien ! Il lutta contre son cœur qui lui hurlait de revenir vers lui et l'embrasser, le serrer à s'en briser les os, mais sa tête et sa raison lui rappelèrent toutes les larmes versées pour lui et, tremblant férocement dû au combat intérieur qu'il menait, démarra le moteur et partit en trombe.

Et il craqua. Ses mains sur le volant se crispèrent, se serrant si fort. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues comment souvent il avait pleuré pour lui. Toute la rage contenue en lui, la colère, ses sentiments encore bien présents en lui car non, il ne s'était jamais remis de ce salopard et peut-être qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Une petite heure de retard, ce n'était pas grand-chose, non ? Peut-être qu'il exagérait sa réaction. Mais pour Naruto, c'était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il l'avait déçu tant de fois, que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

Ça faisait mal. Si mal. Sasuke conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, en essuyant ses yeux à chaque minute, car sa vue devenait floue et il avait peur de faire un accident. L'histoire se répétait. Elle se répétait toujours, inlassablement, depuis que cet homme était dans sa vie.

Il pleura avec rage, gémissant et criant tout en sanglotant de façon pitoyable… Ce n'était pas croyable. Il était encore amoureux de lui. Après tout ce temps, après toute cette distance, toutes ces ruptures, toutes ces tromperies, ces mascarades, ces promesses brisées, ces espoirs déchus… Il l'aimait encore, et toujours aussi fort.

* * *

_Suigetsu lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de se remettre en couple avec lui. Naruto lui avait brisé le cœur pas une, mais trois fois déjà. Mais Sasuke lui avait simplement répondu qu'ils avaient tous les deux vieillis et m__û__ris. Que cette fois-ci, ce serait la bonne. _

_Et étonnamment, leur couple parut effectivement plus solide qu'auparavant. Ils allaient en cours ensembles, faisaient l'amour passionnément le soir, faisaient leurs devoirs à deux, sortaient toujours main dans la main. Naruto était devenu le petit ami exemplaire et parfait. __À__ vingt ans, bient__ô__t vingt-et-un, les deux jeunes hommes vivaient des jours heureux. Pour l'un et pour l'autre, c'était l'amour fou. Sans même les conna__î__tre. Il suffisait de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils s'aimeraient à tout jamais, pour le reste de la vie. Même Suigetsu, qui avait toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis de Naruto, s'était laissé bercer d'illusions, venant à croire que cette fois, en effet, c'était la bonne et qu'ils étaient ensembles pour le rester. _

_Et pourtant__…_

_Ce fut un an plus tard que leur couple mourut une quatrième fois. Après des jours et des jours de dispute, concernant l'infidélité soup__ç__onnée de Naruto, tout vola en fumée. Naruto avoua en hurlant que oui, il l'avait trompé, à nouveau. Et ce fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Sasuke s'enfuit de leur appartement en dévalant les escaliers du bâtiment comme un fou. _

_Ce soir-là, ce fut réellement la fin de tout pour lui. C'était l'enfer. Il n'avait nulle part o__ù__ aller. Il avait réellement tout donné au blond, tout, absolument tout. Et il ne lui restait plus rien. _

_Il avait eu l'idée d'aller chez Suigetsu, ne sachant pas o__ù__ aller à part là, mais en courant dans la rue, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, brisé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, il se fit renverser par une voiture. _

_Il passa huit semaines à l'h__ô__pital. Il re__ç__ut des fleurs et des cartes de la part du blond, mais Sasuke les avait toutes ignorées. Naruto avait réussi à le briser de toutes les manières possibles. Jamais plus il ne reviendrait vers lui. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait entrer dans sa vie. _

_Une dépression profonde suivit sa convalescence et, quelques mois plus tard, Naruto avait disparu de la circulation._

* * *

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il s'était juré que ça n'arriverait plus et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui.

Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas cette putain d'heure de retard qui le mettait dans cet état. C'était plutôt les six années de silence et d'absence durant lesquelles il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. C'était toute la tension qui retombait, la douleur, la souffrance. C'était de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui. Il s'était promis. Il s'était fait une promesse et il l'avait lamentablement brisée…

Il se gara devant chez lui, son petit appartement miteux, dans lequel il était désespérément seul, et monta. Il posa les clés sur la table de l'entrée, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où il trébucha et s'effondra près du lit. À nouveau, il se laissa aller à des sanglots, les larmes toujours aussi nombreuses. Il se prit le ventre à deux mains, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être aussi faible quand il s'agissait de _lui_.

Il y avait vraiment cru. Il y avait cru comme c'était impossible de croire. Cette fois il avait vraiment cru que c'était terminé, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il avait essayé de le haïr et il avait pensé avoir réussi. Mais il n'avait suffi que d'un message de sa part pour qu'il accepte de le revoir. Quand il avait compris que le blond avait un énorme retard, il s'était dit que ça y était, il avait eu sa réponse à la question « A-t-il changé ? ».

Mais il n'avait fallu qu'un seul regard, qu'une seule rencontre, pour qu'il faiblisse. S'il ne l'avait pas croisé, il serait rentré chez lui en tournant la page une fois pour toutes. Le voir avait tout changé. Le voir, ça avait été foncer tout droit sur la plus grande vérité de sa vie : jamais il ne pourrait oublier cet homme. Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer.

De colère, il se releva et attrapa le premier objet qu'il trouva, et le balança de toutes ses forces dans le mur.

Ils avaient pourtant été heureux ensembles, pour le temps que ça durait. Pourquoi était-ce si injuste ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux à long terme, sans jamais qu'il y ait quelque chose qui brise ? Pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il trompé deux fois ? Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait… Ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Il le savait. Il n'avait jamais, jamais douté des sentiments du blond, mais il avait toujours tout gâché… Et il lui retombait dans les bras à chaque fois.

Il hurla qu'on le laisse tranquille quand il entendit des coups sur la porte de l'entrée. Suigetsu aurait téléphoné avant, alors qui cela pouvait être ? La personne ne lâcha pas prise, continuant de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience. Il s'essuya les yeux rageusement et courut à la porte. En ouvrant, il découvrit Naruto.

Comme cette fois-là, il ressentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer davantage dans son cœur. Au travers de ses larmes, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là, chez lui. De quel droit ? Une colère brûlante monta en lui et il ne pensa même pas à se demander comment le blond avait trouvé son appartement. L'avait-il suivi ? Peu importe, il resta là, consumé sur place par la colère qu'il ressentait.

\- Sasuke, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Sa voix, ensorcelante…

Sasuke secoua la tête, négativement. Faute de mots, de voix, il resta là, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne fit que secouer la tête, priant pour que Naruto disparaisse à nouveau, mais en même temps, pleurant car il lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? parvint-il à articuler après un moment.

Naruto se permit d'entrer, voyant le jeune homme figé devant lui. Il lui prit les bras doucement et lui fit lâcher la porte, qu'il ferma ensuite.

Sasuke se laissa faire, comme dans une transe, comme dans un rêve. Il ne savait pas s'il réalisait la présence de Naruto. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'un de ces nombreux fantômes qui avaient hanté son appartement et son cœur pendant ces six longues années.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à me torturer ainsi ? murmura-t-il.

Il recula en voyant Naruto avancer vers lui. Le visage triste, Naruto enleva ses mains de sur lui et baissa la tête un instant. Il baissait la tête, mais Sasuke ne détourna pas les yeux. Il fixait le blond sans pouvoir croire qu'il était vraiment là.

Après tout… Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il était là. N'avait-il aucun regret ? Il ne manquait cela dit pas de culot !

\- Chaque fois… que je me mets à croire que c'est fini… que je suis passé à autre chose, que je t'ai oublié, que je ne t'aime plus… Tu reviens et… Tu recommences à me faire du mal… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Sasuke…

\- Tu étais parti pendant six ans ! cria alors le jeune homme, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Pendant six ans, Naruto, SIX ! Et… tu m'as toujours… tu m'as toujours fait croire que notre histoire n'était pas morte, mais à chaque fois, tu fous tout en l'air !

Sasuke s'arrêta, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses larmes continuaient à s'écouler. Il les essuyait à mesure, tremblant sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- J'étais en train de refaire ma vie, tu sais. Je… Je me disais que ta disparition était la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver, parce que… J'ai jamais été capable de faire une croix sur toi. Alors c'était parfait. Tu n'étais plus là, même plus de signes, de nouvelles, c'était comme si tu n'avais jamais existé et… et en même temps… en même temps, sanglota-t-il désespérément. En même temps, je t'ai pleuré intérieurement pendant tout ce temps !

\- Je suis parti parce que j'en avais assez de te faire souffrir.

\- Ça ne marche plus avec moi.

\- Je suis sérieux, Sasuke. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes. Au lycée, j'étais un bel imbécile, qui aimait goûter à tout le monde. Je t'ai fait mal à l'époque, et j'ai mis le blâme sur l'âge et la jeunesse d'alors. Mais j'ai continué à te blesser même après, alors que j'étais un adulte.

Naruto fit un nouveau pas et, encore une fois, Sasuke recula. Il avait cessé de vouloir essuyer les larmes. C'était devenu futile, il y en avait trop. Il ne fit que fixer le blond alors qu'il parlait.

\- J'ai de sérieux problèmes. J'ai essayé… d'être quelqu'un de meilleur, mais je fais toujours des erreurs et je ne te mérite pas. Je ne te mériterai jamais. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'aller voir ailleurs, espérant pouvoir cesser de t'aimer, t'oublier, parce qu'à chaque putain de fois que je me laisse aller avec toi, je finis par te blesser. Je voulais m'éloigner parce que je n'étais pas bon pour toi, je te faisais souffrir, mais je n'ai jamais pu rester loin de toi assez longtemps sans ressentir ce manque… ce manque qui me brûle de l'intérieur.

Le blond prit un moment pour ravaler sa salive, et poursuivit.

\- Et quand tu as eu ton accident, je me suis dit que la prochaine fois, je te tuerais sûrement. Alors je me suis fait violence pour ne pas t'approcher, préférant t'envoyer des fleurs… et dès que j'ai su que tu étais de nouveau sur pieds, je me suis enfui. J'ai fui pour me reconstruire, pour essayer de t'enlever de sous ma peau, essayer de vivre sans toi. Parce que j'étais celui à te pourrir l'existence. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne plus exister pour toi, de m'effacer, tu sais. Je suis devenu alcoolique, j'ai été en désintoxication, sans succès la première fois. J'ai été mis sous médication, pour bipolarité.

Il s'approcha prudemment, et cette fois-ci Sasuke ne recula pas.

\- Tu sais… j'étais vraiment un désastre. Et pendant tout ce temps, je pensais à toi. Pendant que j'étais au bout du désespoir, j'aimais penser que tu étais là-bas où je t'avais laissé, que tu allais bien, que tu ne pensais même pas à moi et que tu étais avec quelqu'un qui t'aimait. Oh, crois-moi, Sasuke, c'était mon souhait le plus cher. Que tu sois heureux même avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et puis je me remémorais tes sourires, et peu à peu tu es devenu ma lumière. La lumière que j'ai suivie pour sortir de mon gouffre.

Un silence se posa dans la pièce. Un silence comme jamais Sasuke n'en avait entendu un depuis des années. Pas même le seul son, le seul moustique qui vole, le seul battement de son cœur trop fort, ni même les pulsations de son sang. Rien. Ni même le tic-tac d'une horloge. Juste un silence profond et calme. Il regardait Naruto, se perdait dans son regard comme il s'était perdu en lui voilà déjà treize ans. Il réfléchissait à ses paroles en essayant d'y trouver une faille, un mensonge, un danger.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut que ces mots en tête, il n'eut qu'une seule chose à dire :

\- J'étais un pire désastre, crois-moi.

Naruto eut un sourire triste, ne cessant lui non plus de le regarder. Sasuke ne pouvait plus supporter la tension. Alors, il alla droit au but.

\- Où ça nous mène ? Tu étais parti pendant six ans. Tu as laissé un vide si énorme… Et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Naruto en entendant sa voix qui tremblait et qui allait se briser bientôt. Je ne te demande pas de me reprendre. Je veux juste te voir heureux. Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que j'étais prêt à te donner un signe de vie, te dire que j'étais désolé. _Sincèrement_. Mais je sais que tu as tous les droits de ne pas me croire. De ne pas me faire confiance. Je voudrais juste… que tu me laisses une petite place dans ta vie, pour que j'essaie de réparer ce que j'ai brisé. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais pendant que j'essayais de survivre à ma dépression, à mon problème d'alcool, à mes crises toutes plus nombreuses les unes que les autres, il n'y avait qu'à toi que je pensais. Et ça… _tu_ me permettais de rester fort. Je voulais… J'avais vraiment besoin de te revoir.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

Le silence était apaisant. Vraiment.

Et Naruto semblait sincère, surtout avec les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Mais il lui avait semblé sincère, également, les quatre ou cinq fois où il lui avait brisé le cœur et quand il l'implorait de le reprendre après. Comment lui faire confiance maintenant ? Il le voulait tant. Il _voulait_ pouvoir lui faire confiance. Mais leur passé était bien réel et ne s'envolerait jamais. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être ensembles…

\- On a déjà essayé d'être amis autrefois. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux que je sois. Je le serai.

Sasuke le regarda et malgré la douleur dans son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Naruto semblait changé. Il avait l'air plus mûr. Plus responsable. Le petit rictus joueur et séducteur n'était plus là, au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus l'air du « tombeur » qu'il avait jadis été. Déjà, cela semblait rassurant. Sasuke n'était tout de même pas prêt, et pas avant cent ans il ne le serait, à lui retomber dans les bras, comme le craignait son meilleur ami.

Mais six ans, c'était tout de même beaucoup de temps. Ils avaient vingt-et-un ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, et à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas très différents des adolescents naïfs qu'ils avaient été. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient vingt-sept ans et dix ans d'expérience amoureuse foireuse derrière eux. Chacun avait vécu de très sombres périodes après leur rupture définitive. Sasuke se demandait pourquoi Naruto avait sombré dans l'alcool. Était-ce vraiment parce qu'il essayait lui aussi de l'oublier ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait tant de mal par le passé s'il l'aimait ? Il était curieux de savoir si le temps avait pu faire quelque chose pour eux et si ça fonctionnerait aujourd'hui. Mais Sasuke n'était pas masochiste. Il savait d'expérience qu'essayer et réessayer lorsque les premières fois n'avaient apporté que des larmes allait le faire souffrir inutilement.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que… six années avaient peut-être réparé leur relation. Ce qu'il en restait, du moins.

Peut-être était-ce le temps d'une renaissance ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu étais en retard ce soir, finit par dire Sasuke.

Naruto parut surpris, mais répondit assez vite, sans sembler hésiter.

\- J'ai eu un accrochage avec ma voiture. Vraiment, j'ai pas eu de chance.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? demanda Sasuke tout bas.

\- Tu peux venir voir l'état de ma voiture, si tu veux, proposa Naruto gentiment.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse et contempla longuement le blond. La crise était passée, les mots s'étaient échangés. Une dernière larme glissa sur sa joue, comme la dernière goutte de pluie après une très, très longue tempête.

\- Tu veux venir voir ? répéta le blond.

Sasuke paraissait si démuni en cet instant.

\- Viens, insista Naruto en tendant sa main. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et se dit qu'il le regretterait peut-être. Mais il prit la main tendue vers la sienne et, lorsque leurs paumes se touchèrent, il faillit tout oublier le mal fait et lui sauter dans les bras.

Il suivit Naruto dans le couloir de l'immeuble puis à l'extérieur, dans la brise légère et fraîche. Naruto l'avait en effet suivi pour le trouver. Sa voiture était stationnée juste derrière la sienne. En la voyant, il retira sa main de la sienne, comme s'il réalisait qu'il était vraiment venu jusqu'à lui et qu'il n'était pas une espèce d'apparition illusoire.

Ils s'approchèrent sur le trottoir, dans la pénombre du soir et Sasuke constata l'état du pare choque : complètement enfoncé. Il agrandit les yeux devant les dégâts et tourna la tête vers le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Non, je vais bien, t'inquiète pas. J'étais nerveux et anxieux, à l'idée de te voir et j'ai… j'avais la tête ailleurs en conduisant, voilà tout.

\- Tu ne touches plus à une goutte d'alcool ?

\- Cet ancien moi est mort et enterré, lui assura Naruto. Même si tu n'arrives pas à me croire, je suis un nouvel homme. Il m'aura fallu du temps…

Sasuke, concentré sur le visage du blond, si beau, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas les doigts de celui-ci s'approcher des siens et les frôler. Il sursauta au contact, et baissa la tête pour observer la main plus foncée que la sienne, et plus grande, l'envelopper doucement. Il retint son souffle, mais Naruto, de l'autre main, lui releva le menton délicatement et il plongea dans le regard bleu de son amour éternel. Soudain, et si près l'un de l'autre, ce fut comme si c'était leur tout premier rendez-vous. Comme si chacun de leur cœur était vierge de toute douleur que ce soit. Comme si leur histoire n'était pas encore écrite.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit le blond tout bas. Que veux-tu que je sois ? Et j'accepterai n'importe quelle réponse, même celle qui voudra dire de repartir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, Sasuke. Et si ce bonheur, c'est sans moi, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sasuke rebaissa à nouveau les yeux, dirigeant son regard vers leurs doigts qui, inconsciemment, se retrouvaient déjà, renouaient comme si eux ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Les papillons dans son ventre se remirent à danser. Il sentit des rougeurs sur ses joues, les couleurs revenant s'installer en lui. Il se sentait comme s'il revenait lentement à la vie. Naruto avait le don de lui faire comprendre pourquoi ça n'avait jamais marché avec personne d'autre. Il avait été le premier et serait le seul. Sasuke l'accepta enfin.

Mais à nouveau, il retira sa main de la sienne.

\- Tu m'as fait croire… inlassablement… à des chimères. Tu m'as blessé, à répétitions. Je t'ai tout donné… Tout. Tu as toujours été le seul pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que j'étais le seul pour toi.

Il s'interrompit, mais Naruto, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas terminé, demeura silencieux.

\- Écoute, je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, murmura Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils et regardant obstinément ses pieds. Je ne _veux_ pas que tu sois parfait. Je veux juste…

Sasuke releva la tête, comme réveillé soudainement d'un rêve, très long et très beau, et fixa le blond comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois après une décennie.

Et c'était presque ça.

Il perdit ses mots lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la proximité de leur visage et celle de leurs mains, là en bas. Elles se tenaient maintenant. Naruto avait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens, mais Sasuke se fichait bien de ses doigts. Perdu dans le regard face à lui, perdu dans ce dilemme difficile, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait le détester, il voulait le repousser, lui crier sans faiblir qu'il avait eu sa chance, qu'il avait eu _ses_ chances avec lui, et qu'il les avait _toutes_ bousillées, sans n'en rater une seule. Mais tout ceci n'était plus que des pensées floues et disparates tandis que Naruto se penchait lentement et qu'il arrivait à sentir son haleine douce et chaude sur son visage. Il aurait dû s'enfuir et lui claquer la porte au nez. Il aurait dû ne plus l'aimer, mais hélas, être amoureux du blond était une force de la nature figée en lui. Il était impossible de la vaincre, cette force.

Complètement impossible…

Et Naruto l'embrassait.

Après le torrent, ce fut les feux d'artifices. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été mort durant ces six années. La vie éclata en lui comme une explosion de sensations. Il revit, comme un défilé dans sa tête, chacune des sorties qu'il avait eues avec ses ex. Chaque rendez-vous, chaque baiser, chaque nuit. Et rien n'avait égalé ce simple baiser.

Au diable la raison. Sasuke, pendant un bref instant, revit sa vie entière passer sous ses paupières qui s'étaient fermées. Il revit chaque moment passé avec Naruto. Il revit leurs mains qui se liaient si naturellement, il entendit leurs rires qui se mêlaient si bien. Il se souvint à quel point ils étaient jeunes et fous, stupides, amoureux. Il sentit dans son ventre le bonheur renaître. Et pendant ce bref instant, il se laissa aller, passant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Le baiser, au départ timide, se fit de plus en plus passionné. Il avait beau se dire que Naruto ne le méritait pas. Qu'il avait eu ses chances. Mais et lui, dans tout ça ? Il méritait sa chance. Sa seconde chance. Il la méritait, lui. Et il ne pouvait mentir quand son corps réagissait ainsi. Il n'avait qu'à écouter son cœur, parfois c'était la seule chose à faire. Si ça faisait si mal, c'était parce que leur amour n'était pas mort. Il avait fait une terrible dépression, il avait failli mourir renversé par une voiture, il aurait dû faire un énorme trait sur cet homme et il aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps. C'est ce que les gens sensés auraient fait. Mais lui n'avait plus aucune logique quand il s'agissait de Naruto. Et le simple fait qu'il s'était rendu à ce restaurant et qu'il l'avait attendu pendant une heure témoignait de la réalité.

Et Naruto, lui, avait sombré dans l'alcool pour l'oublier. Il souffrait de bipolarité, il avait lutté pour remonter à la surface, pour reprendre le dessus sur les démons en lui. Et ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et il avait mal, et il avait peur, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait espéré auparavant…

Naruto avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et leurs deux corps en parfaite symbiose s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient même appuyés contre la voiture dans leur danse folle. Le baiser se faisait effréné, impatient, rempli de désir. Le feu allait partir hors de contrôle. Sasuke était à deux doigts de tout oublier, sentant son souffle s'accélérer dangereusement. Il était à deux doigts de tout pardonner, de tout recommencer. Il suffisait que les lèvres du blond capturent les siennes comme lui seul savait le faire, pour qu'il oublie absolument tout.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois et son expérience le fit revenir à la raison. Il parvint à reculer, usant de toute la force du monde, ses mains tremblantes sur le torse du blond. Ce torse qui se soulevait au rythme pressé de la respiration de Naruto…

Sa respiration. Sa poitrine qui s'élevait contre ses mains.

Mon Dieu… Il était réellement là… Juste là sous ses doigts…

\- Sasuke. Je… Excuse-moi… dit-il alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose les éloignait l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers les siens.

Il se remémora leur première rupture. Il avait dix-sept ans. Depuis les tous premiers jours, ses sentiments n'avaient jamais évolués, jamais changés ne serait-ce que d'un tout petit peu. Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête depuis des années, chaque jour de la même intensité.

Et ce baiser n'avait rien changé.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait changé quelque chose, en fait.

Sasuke observa la voiture abîmée du blond. Il se rappela son accident. Il avait été violemment percuté par une voiture… et s'il était mort sur le coup ? Et s'il était mort plus tard, dans son coma ? Qu'il ne s'était jamais réveillé ?

Reportant son regard sur Naruto, Sasuke se mit à penser à ce que celui-ci avait traversé. Et s'il n'avait pas surmonté son alcoolisme ? Et s'il avait décidé d'en finir ? Et s'il n'avait pas pensé à lui durant ces durs temps ? Et si chacun des deux avait cessé de penser à l'autre, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là en ce moment.

Si Sasuke avait cessé de penser au blond, il serait encore en couple avec son dernier ex. Si Naruto avait cessé de penser à lui, il serait encore là-bas, quelque part, dans l'oubli, dans la nature, à boire, à pleurer peut-être, aussi.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils allaient toujours revenir l'un vers l'autre. C'était un combat inutile à mener. Ils se faisaient mal en luttant. En résistant.

Et bizarrement, Sasuke savait tout cela. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de reculer, lançant un dernier regard au blond avant de courir jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il s'enferma à double tour et trouva son chemin, difficilement, vers sa chambre où il se laissa tomber comme un poids mort sur son lit.

* * *

Il se réveilla au son de la sonnerie du téléphone. Il grogna tout bas contre l'oreiller, jurant contre son idée stupide d'avoir fait installer une ligne fixe chez lui. C'était une idée de son ami Suigetsu. Un portable, c'était bien pratique, mais quand la pile était morte, c'était moins efficace.

La sonnerie continua de longues secondes avant de s'arrêter. Sasuke soupira en essayant de se rendormir, pas prêt à affronter ce nouveau jour et les conséquences que la veille allaient apporter.

Mais son répondeur diffusa le message laissé par la personne venant de l'appeler et la voix de Suigetsu se mit à retentir avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement. Le téléphone était posé au salon, mais dans son petit appartement silencieux et vide, la voix paniquée et stressée de son ami lui parvint malgré tout.

« _Sasuke, tu as passé la nuit chez toi ? O__ù__ es-tu ? Je t'en prie, je t'en conjure à genoux, dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec lui__…__ Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais bordel__…__ Réponds-moi mon vieux. _»

Il se redressa dans son lit, réalisant qu'il avait dormi tout habillé. Il s'étira et se leva pour marcher jusqu'au salon.

Déjà le matin. Sous les rideaux, la lumière du jour essayait de passer, reflétant une douce lumière, quelque peu entravée, dans son petit studio. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et en touchant ses joues, il se rendit compte de la texture rude de sa peau. Il s'agissait sûrement des nombreuses larmes qui y avaient séchées. Il s'assit enfin, inspirant profondément, se disant qu'encore une fois, il s'était endormi en pleurant. En pleurant pour _lui_.

Même une longue nuit de sommeil n'avait pas apaisé sa poitrine, m'avait pas allégé le poids qui y était posé depuis… depuis le départ de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se pencha vers la table où le téléphone était posé. Il fit jouer les trois messages archivés dans sa boîte vocale.

Hier soir à 20:56. « _Hey Sas', c'est moi. Bah alors ? Comment __ç__a s'est passé ? Rappelle vite._ »

Hier soir à 21:42. « _Salut Sasuke, c'est encore moi ! Je voudrais seulement savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tu as dit que tu m'appellerais quand ton rendez-vous serait terminé. J'attends toujours !_ »

Hier soir à 00:41. « _Sasuke, c'est la troisième fois que j'essaie de te rejoindre sans succès, __ç__a commence à me faire flipper. Tu réponds pas sur ton portable, ni chez toi__…__ T'es o__ù__ mon vieux ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J't'en prie, si ce salaud t'a fait quoique ce soit__…__ Aller, rappelle-moi vite. __»_

Sasuke glissa sa main dans la poche de son veston. Son portable avait effectivement quelques messages lui aussi. Suigetsu avait essayé de l'appeler à répétition, visiblement, et son inquiétude le touchait beaucoup.

Il avait un autre message, d'un numéro inconnu, mais bien vite il reconnut ce numéro pas si inconnu. C'était celui de Naruto.

Sasuke s'en voulut. Lui, il n'avait jamais changé de numéro durant toutes ces années. Aurait-il dû ? Naruto n'aurait jamais pu le retrouver… Quoique, il vivait encore au même endroit et était si facile de rejoindre.

Facile parce qu'il voulait encore être rejoint.

Tristement, Sasuke ouvrit les deux premiers messages et écouta encore une fois la voix de son ami qui s'en faisait pour lui. Puis, il posa son doigt sur le dernier message, celui qui avait pour titre « Sans sujet » et pour destinateur « Inconnu ».

Il laissa la voix de Naruto envahir l'espace, laissa son cœur se serrer douloureusement, laissa sa respiration accélérer doucement.

Hier soir à 20:20. « _Sasuke__…_ »

Le blond prit une pause. On entendit dans le combiné un souffle, comme s'il prenait une très grande inspiration.

« _Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors je vais me contenter de l'essentiel. De ce que j'aurais d__û__ te dire il y a longtemps, mais avec la sincérité d'aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé. Et__…_ »

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il le savait.

« _Je t'aime._ »

Comme dans un rêve, sa tête se tourna vers la porte. Il aurait aimé s'imaginer que le blond soit là. Qu'il apparaisse d'un coup, qu'il lui sourisse, qu'il lui fasse de nouveau miroiter un bonheur à portée de main.

Soudainement, il se rappela de leur baiser désespéré de la veille. La façon dont leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés. Ils ne s'étaient pas pris la tête avec des mots et des souffrances, eux. Leurs deux corps s'étaient aussi rappelés la chimie entre eux, l'amour qui les reliait, l'exquise sensation qu'ils ressentaient à être collés l'un sur l'autre. Leurs mains, insatiables, glissaient sur les membres en feu. Les mains du blond sur son dos, sur sa taille, ses reins, ses bras. Les siennes, sur les épaules de Naruto, sur ses hanches, son torse, son visage…

Il avait eu besoin de s'écarter et s'enfuir. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner et pleurer tout son soûl, mais maintenant, il le regrettait. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé là, à côté de sa voiture, dans la nuit fraîche. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir apaisé sa faim brûlante. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé lui filer entre les doigts. Il le regrettait tant !

Il lâcha son portable qui s'écrasa au sol et se leva à toute vitesse. Il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit vivement. Il sortit dans le couloir et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Et qu'il était inutile d'aller voir dehors. Il était certain que la voiture du blond n'était plus là. Qu'il était redevenu ce fantôme ambulant… qu'il s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois…

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Et tout fut rembobiné. Il se retourna, lentement, le cœur qui bondit dans sa poitrine, les frissons qui couvrirent son épiderme de haut en bas. Là, derrière lui, assis dans le couloir à côté de sa porte, l'air endormi… Naruto. Sasuke posa les yeux sur lui, et n'arriva pas à y croire.

Il avait passé la nuit là. À sa porte. Par terre. À ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas cherché à entrer. À s'immiscer dans sa vie à nouveau. Il était juste là à attendre son sort. À attendre sa nouvelle chance et ce même si elle ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. Cinq secondes auparavant, il avait cru que c'était fini, que Naruto était à nouveau parti, qu'au final il n'avait rien valu à ses yeux, comme il l'avait toujours cru. Cinq secondes auparavant, il pensait à quel point il regrettait de s'être extirpé de ses bras hier soir. Et voilà qu'il n'était pas parti. Qu'il n'était pas un fantôme, ni une chimère, qu'il était vraiment là.

\- L'ancien toi m'aurait harcelé toute la nuit, m'implorant à genoux de lui pardonner, marmonna-t-il en ne pouvant cacher le sourire qui s'installait sur ses lèvres.

Naruto se redressa et se mit debout, passant ses mains sur son pantalon devant et derrière, avant de le regarder et de sourire à son tour.

\- Tu voulais ressentir que tu étais le seul pour moi. Sasuke, s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, si j'avais le moindre doute au fond de moi, je serais là-bas et pas ici.

\- Tu réalises que ce ne sera pas aussi facile de te faire confiance à nouveau ?

\- Je sais. Ce sera aussi difficile que d'essayer de se persuader qu'on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Sasuke poussa un rire nerveux, tout en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Nom de Dieu, Naruto. Tu disparais pendant six ans, sans même laisser un seul signe de vie… Tu reviens dans ma vie ensuite comme si tu ne l'avais jamais quittée… et tu... tu me sors des paroles d'amour, des mots doux et moi… moi je ne sais rien faire d'autre que tomber encore pour toi… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais au juste ?

Le blond eut un petit rire également, se passant une main sur la nuque. Il parut mal à l'aise, désolé, triste, et Sasuke eut une petite pensée pour Suigetsu. « _Non, je n'apprendrai jamais, en effet._ » Mais malgré cela, Naruto avait raison. Il était ici et pas ailleurs. Après six années, il revenait et revenait à un endroit bien précis.

\- Je suis désolé. Je l'ignore. Mais tu me fais la même chose.

Sasuke détourna le regard, poussant un soupir lassé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'attardant ensuite sur son front. Puis, il regarda Naruto.

À nouveau, il était vulnérable, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes rester ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Naruto l'admira longuement avant de répondre.

\- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux.

La dernière rupture avait été la plus douloureuse de toutes. Et pas que dans le sens littéral du terme. Elle avait été douloureuse dans son cœur, dans son âme, mais aussi physiquement. Il avait bel et bien fini à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas la faute du blond, mais d'un côté, c'était sa faute s'il s'était mis à arpenter les rues dans cet état d'esprit. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort. Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser.

La première de leur rupture, c'était à une époque où ils étaient gamins. L'un et l'autre ne savait pas vraiment comment aimer. Naïfs, idiots, perdus, maladroits. Il l'avait trompé par la suite… Mais il finissait toujours par revenir vers lui.

_Mon Dieu, si tu t'entendais, Sasuke_, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Il était un bel imbécile… Il faisait exactement ce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire. Et pourtant, ne s'était-il pas dit que l'erreur était humaine ? Et que c'était humain, aussi, de pardonner ?

Que voulait-il réellement ?

S'il s'écoutait en ce moment, il ne perdrait pas tout son temps avec ses longues pensées.

Naruto s'approcha et tendit ses bras. Par instinct, Sasuke fit un pas derrière.

\- Si c'est ce que je veux… ? chuchota-t-il en suivant les yeux du blond qui ne quittait pas les siens.

La seconde suivante, Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme devant lui et le serrait contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la boule d'émotion si grosse et si épaisse dans sa gorge lui faire si mal. Six ans sans l'avoir vu… Six ans sans avoir humé son odeur… Six ans sans avoir pu le toucher… Comment pouvoir se bercer d'illusions ? Comment pouvoir se faire croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Pourquoi s'être simplement donné la peine d'essayer avec d'autres hommes ? Dieu, Sasuke avait même essayé de sortir avec des femmes !

Naruto était le seul pour lui. Il avait été le premier et il serait le dernier. Sasuke le serra à en étouffer, à en briser les os de leurs deux corps. Ils se serrèrent tout deux comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver après s'être crus morts. Comme si jamais ils n'auraient pu se revoir. Et pourtant ils étaient ensembles à nouveau.

Naruto l'entourait de ses bras également. Il laissa même quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues, ne pouvant plus les retenir plus longtemps.

\- Tu pleures ?

Sasuke, qui avait senti l'autre trembler contre lui, recula non sans s'éloigner trop. Il passa ses mains sur le visage du blond et…

\- Naruto…

\- Désolé, balbutia ce dernier en frottant son visage avec des mains tremblantes. C'est juste que j'ai passé la nuit à croire que ça y est, je t'avais perdu pour de bon… Et non… Tu m'ouvres à nouveau tes bras… J'ai passé six ans de ma vie à te pleurer, à regretter tout, absolument tout mes gestes et paroles envers toi. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'oublier, pour ton bien, parce que tu mérite bien mieux que moi, mais c'est impossible, Sasuke…

\- Chh…

\- Tu ne peux pas me détester plus que je ne me déteste moi-même.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Tu devrais. Sasuke, tu…

\- Chhh, insista le brun en caressant la joue de Naruto. Je ne t'aimerais pas sinon.

Naruto paraissait sincèrement chamboulé. Et si Sasuke avait imaginé un instant qu'il se mettrait à pleurer… Puis, ce n'était pas un numéro monté. C'était sincère. Le blond était vulnérable dans ses bras, il pouvait le sentir trembler et, il avait réellement passé la nuit à sa porte, par terre, non ?

\- Essayons juste de…

Sasuke baissa la tête vers leurs mains déjà enlacées serrées.

\- De…

Il redressa le menton, à la recherche de ses mots, mais des lèvres l'empêchèrent de parler. Il voulut le repousser, essayer d'organiser ce nouveau départ, lui dire qu'il avait envie de recommencer à zéro, de voir où ça les mènerait, mais comme chaque fois que le blond l'embrassait, le touchait, le tenait dans ses bras, il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient.

\- Tu brouilles les étapes, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Naruto sourit tout en lui prenant le visage, l'embrassant plus passionnément.

\- Sasuke, toi et moi on est incapables de suivre les étapes normalement.

\- Alors que suggères-tu ? réussit-il à articuler, encore une fois entre deux longs baisers sensuels.

Ils reculèrent contre le mur, Sasuke sentant son dos percuter une surface dure. Naruto prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaqua doucement de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Je suggère qu'on y aille quand même en douceur…

Sasuke acquiesça, mais ne put s'empêcher de reprendre avec envie les lèvres de celui pour qui son cœur battait encore. Il sourit dans le baiser, son âme se gonflant de bonheur. Il voulait ne pas se réjouir trop vite, être capable de penser avec raison et justice, mais les humains étaient avant tout des êtres remplis de pulsions et d'instincts. Il était incapable de combattre ses sentiments qui étaient gravés dans sa chaire.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Naruto après un instant, tout deux à bout de souffle, toujours contre le mur du couloir. Tu sais, je connais un bon resto...

Il plongea dans les yeux émerveillés devant lui, les yeux noirs qu'il avait tant aimés autrefois et qu'il aimait encore tout autant, aujourd'hui brillants de mille étoiles plutôt que de mille larmes.

\- On pourrait le faire ce rendez-vous, proposa le blond. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Et le sourire qui fendit le visage de Sasuke répondit à tous ses doutes et apaisa la tempête en lui.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés après tout.

Ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
